


Teasing him

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: A short work where Matthew is teasing male summoner with his big butt. Matthew certainly knows how to tease someone.





	1. Chapter 1

It was no surprise that you ended up completely obsessed with his body, or more specifically, his ass. Of course, you had to have a good body if you were a stealthy spy, a skilled assassin or a quick thief. The garments he wore didn’t help either, you couldn’t take your eyes away from his arms, flexing whenever he moved, from his small but tight pecs, his defined thighs, most importantly though, was that round, amazing bubble butt he had, which was by no means hidden by his red cape. Wearing those tights only seemed to define it more, make it more outstanding.

If only you could give it a slap, or a squeeze, or grab a handful. It would be perfect.

Hector decided to take you away from your thoughts. “What are you thinking of? You’re as red as a tomato” He put on hand on your back, which seemed more like a slap. “Are you thinking of someone?” He asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

“N-no! Of course not I was thinking about an embarrassing thing I did the other day” It wasn’t a really good attempt, but anything so that he wouldn’t ask questions.

You didn’t want to talk about it because Matthew came from Hector’s world and because you came to know that he worked under him as his spy. “You don’t smile like that because of embarrassment” He patted your shoulder with a heavy hand. “If you don’t wanna tell me, fine, but I’ll be watching you, summoner, I’ll find out who it is!” He left with a grin on his face, and you passed a hand over yours. Great.

So, for the next few days, you were careful with that you did, where you went and who you talked with. You needed to create some distraction and you had the perfect plan.

First, you went to check on the flier units in your army, the first person you talked to was Valter, who was rambling about the thrill of chasing his prey throughout the field and the satisfaction killing them gave him. Next, you talked to Sumia, who was tending to her pegasus, you helped her brush it and you talked about the possible effectiveness of flower fortunes. You couldn’t sense anyone stalking you, but you were sure Hector was or had someone keeping tabs on you.

Secondly, you went to watch the armor units train, the Black Knight surely had terrifying strength, so you approached him and asked him how he became so strong, his answer, being that he trained under the man that he later killed, sure was intriguing, and not exactly what you hoped for, but it was enough for you. the male Grima didn’t wear any armor, but he sure walked slowly across the field so you went and tried to have a conversation with him, although it didn't last too much, being called worm every three words didn’t feel good.

For your third visit, you were planning to check on the royal lords, but ultimately scrapped that idea and decided to watch the ninjas and spy units, that included Matthew and his amazing ass. You went straight ahead to him and engaged in conversation. “Matthew! How are you doing today?”

“Oh hey! Just doing my thing, keeping in shape for Lord Hector, what brings you here?” He was always so happy and carefree.

“Nothing really, just thought I’d check on the army”

“Oh that, I saw you before on the stables, do you like Sumia? I saw you were having a good time with her” He must have been teasing you, there was no way he would say that, unless…

He was the one sent by Hector. “I do like her, but not like you mean it, I have my eyes on someone else” You were going to join that game.

“Psychopath Grima? Enigmatic Black Knight?”

“Nope, this person is really amazing, has a really nice attitude that I dig so much, and their body, goddamn!” There was no way he would realize who you were talking about since literally everybody in the army worked out to stay in shape.

“Really? Tell me more about ‘them’“ There was a sly smile on his end, to hide the confusion that was flooding him.

“Sure, they wear clothes that really make their figure stand out, they’re quick and stealthy, deadly when they want to be or it’s required from them. But what I like about them the most, is a specific part of their body” You could have been talking about everyone, like Saizo and how his big arms attempted to rip from his shirt, or Kagero and her voluptuous breasts.

“Oh, come on! That can be anyone from this army” There, you got him. For a spy, he sure gave in quickly. “All right, fine, Lord Hector told me to watch you and tell everything to him, so, now that you know the truth, will you tell me?” He made some slight puppy eyes, you melted on the inside, but remained with a smile on the outside.

“Sorry, not telling you, just wanted to make sure I got anyone who Hector sent” You chuckled. “You may return to your training”

He scoffed. “All right, see you later”

Just when he turned around to walk away, you took a quick look at his butt and slapped it, hard, the sound you made was loud enough to have the rest of the ninjas stop and look at both of you.

You couldn’t stop smiling as you watched Matthew leave, face as red as a tomato.


	2. His turn?

Every ninja and thief training in the room stopped to look at you while Matthew walked away, still embarrassed. The smile you had couldn’t be taken away by anybody. Nobody dared say anything to you and even if they did, you wouldn’t give an answer.

You had returned to your room to bask in all your glory, you were also smiling like crazy, you had just made one of your dreams come true, you smacked Matthew’s ass.

It was perfect.

The next day you decided that you wouldn’t do something like that again, or at least until the initial shock had passed. You returned to your duties, you checked on everybody except the armored units, not wanting to deal with Hector.

You also couldn’t sense Matthew’s presence watching you, and neither of Hector’s vassals ever approached you to demand answers, everything was going well. Nonetheless, you knew you owed Matthew an apology, what you did, despite enjoying it, was completely inappropriate, and you even left him embarrassed.

So you returned to where the dagger units trained and greeted everybody except for Matthew, who was not there, you asked around but nobody could give you an answer, nobody ever saw him leave his room, but he wasn’t there either, and no one could sense his presence near you, so you grew worried.

You spent all day looking for him, passing by his room multiple times but you never saw him once, it was rather odd since nobody knew anything. You started to think then that it totally was your fault, maybe he had left the castle, maybe after that embarrassment he thought there was no reason to make him stay there, perhaps even go to Múspell and sell every single Askrian secret.

“Summoner” Serra had taken you away from your thoughts.

“Oh, hey, Serra, what can I help you with?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, I am here to notify you that lord Hector and Matthew have left the castle on a quite personal matter, and will be back when the sun is set” Now that you knew what had happened, you let a sigh of relief, but anxiety consumed you again when you remembered she said ‘personal matter’ would Hector and Matthew speak about what happened? Would he be scolding the spy for letting you spank him? “That will be all, I will take my leave now”

“All right, Serra, thanks for telling me”

Some droplets of sweat started falling down your forehead, this is not how you wanted things to happen, it was just a joke, right? It shouldn’t be something so important Hector and Matthew would leave the castle and return at night, right?

You returned to your duties as the summoner again, hoping that if Hector ever confronted you, you would have a reason to tell him, other than that you are obsessed with his ass and have wanted to do anything to it for so long.

After it was finally sundown, you waited patiently near the gardens talking with other heroes from Hector’s world to see if there was a reason they did it, or if they were known to escape from time to time.

You specifically requested Gaius to notify you when they arrived, and he did after some time, you wasted no time in going to the front gates and finally make your apology.

Hector was no longer there, but Matthew was, and you took no time in approaching him. “Matthew, hey!”

The spy turned around, completely surprised to see you, at least he wasn’t blushing. “Oh, hey, summoner, how are you doing?”

“I wanted to apologize”

“For what?”

“For… you know, smacking your ass yesterday and embarrassing you”

“That? You shouldn’t worry about it, man, I was just taken by surprise, although it has happened in the past too, you’re not the first one to do it”

“Really?” You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Who else has done it?”

“Well, I can tell you lord Hector did it once, we were in a big battle and we managed to win it without any casualties, I was turned around and so he took the opportunity to do it”

“I didn’t know Hector…” You couldn’t finish the phrase because of your laughter.

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it, man, it happens, I don’t mind”

As soon as Matthew turned around, you grabbed a handful of his butt then, squeezing it afterward, it was amazing.

He stood there, not daring to look back at you again. “You said you didn’t mind” You took a step forward and with your other hand, you grabbed another handful.

“Summoner, I-”

“Man, you really have got a great ass” You spoke between grabbing handfuls and squeezing his butt. “Imagine what I would do it in bed”

“H-hey, wha-?”

You stopped squeezing and left him there.

It would be the first, of many things you would do to him later.


End file.
